1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for improving the aesthetic appearance of skin. The present invention further relates to methods of treating sensitive skin, methods of treating rosacea and/or telangiectasia, and methods of treating dermatological signs of aging. The present invention further relates the topical application of an effective amount of mangostin or an analog thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic products, which enhance the appearance of skin, are increasingly in demand. Consumers are interested in mitigating or delaying the signs of chronologically or hormonally aged or photo-aged skin, such as fine lines, wrinkles, drying, and sagging skin. During the aging process, the complexion of the skin, i.e., the color and appearance of the skin, deteriorates slowly from aging and/or exposure to sunlight.
Numerous cosmetic and medical treatments have been developed in an attempt to treat aged skin, as well as sensitive skin, rosacea, telangiectasia and related conditions. Rosacea and its clinical manifestations are known by those in the art. A description of rosacea and related literature is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,993 at col. 1, line 15 through col. 2, line 55, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Telangiectasia typically presents as superficial cutaneous capillaries near the surface of the skin having a bright red center portion and branching radiations. Such a skin condition is often called “spider veins.” When telangiectasia includes capillaries that are burst, leak blood or other fluids and/or become highly branched, the skin condition is commonly referred to as “broken capillaries.” Telangiectasia may be spurred by UV exposure, stress, environmental conditions, injury and/or general skin aging.
The prior art discloses treatments for telangiectasia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,176 provides for treatment via repeated applications of a composition having inositol phosphoric acid or derivatives thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,206 provides for treatment via topical application of natural herbs in a carrier oil and concurrent ingestion of vitamin C.
Persons having rosacea and/or telangiectasia frequently address the skin irregularities brought on by those conditions by the application of cosmetics to mask the appearance of the skin. While the use of cosmetics is not deleterious to the health of the person, they do not mitigate or ameliorate the underlying conditions.
Mangostin has been employed in the prior art for a variety of purposes, but heretofore has not been employed to treat rosacea, telangiectasia, or aging skin. French Patent No. 2,754,447 relates to sunscreen compositions having mangostin. Japanese Patent Publication No. 10072357 relates to antiallergenic agents and foods having mangostin. The publication, Antimicrobial Activities of Chemical Constituents from Garcinia mangostana, J. Sci. Soc. Thailand (1986), 12(4), pages 239-43, relates to the use of mangostin and mangostin derivatives as antimicrobials. The publication, The Structure of Garcinone E, Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1993), 41(5), pages 958-60, relates to the use of mangostin analogs as anti-tumor agents.
It would be desirable to have a topical composition to improve the aesthetic appearance of the skin. It would also be desirable to have an effective treatment for sensitive skin. It would also be desirable to have an effective treatment for rosacea and/or telangiectasia. It would also be desirable to have an effective treatment for the dermatological signs of aging.